Sanne Manda
Sanne Manda Sanne Manda is an oc owned by SquigTheDereDere and Inhale Me. Be sure to get permission from BOTH of them before using this oc. Thanks! Personality Sanne is a social butterfly, but she can also be somewhat aggressive when it comes to girls coming around Hansuke and talking to him. She is also devoted to trying to get Hansuke to love her at all causes, and tries to seduce him, not realizing that he is, in fact, gay, and has a boyfriend. Her friendship skills are okay, thus she has the average amount of friends, but due to her getting aggressive when girls are around hansuke, most of her friends tend to not be around her when Hansuke is near. In Game Witnessing Murder: 'Sanne will scream and run to find Hansuke. If she finds him, they will run out of the school together, then call the police at her home. If Hansuke is dead or was the one murdered, she will act as a social butterfly. '''Finding Blood: '''She will run to Hansuke to make sure he isn't hurt. If he isn't hurt, she will return to her normal routine. However, if he is nowhere to be found, she will call the police. '''Witnessing Yandere-Chan Insane: '''She will run to Hansuke and hug his arm '''Seeing Yandere-Chan with a weapon: '''If not bloody, she will just do what a normal student would. If bloody, she would run to try and find Hansuke. If she finds him, they will flee the building. If she can't find him, she will call the police. '''Discovering a body: '''If it is a normal student, she will call the police. If it was Hansuke, she will cry and run to Yandere-Chan, trying to attack her. This is the only time she will be able to fight, as if Yandere-Chan attacks her, she will die. Yandere-Chan will be able to beat her if her strength stat is over 3. If Sanne wins, she will curse at Yandere-Chan and then knock her out with whatever is near, resulting in a comatose. If Yandere-Chan wins, Yandere-Chan will slice Sanne's head open. Backstory Growing up, Sanne's parents owned a bakery. Sanne's parent's bakery was very popular, so Sanne tried to help out as much as she could since her parent's refused to hire workers. At this bakery, a boy lived next door named Hansuke. Every Sunday, Hansuke would order a chocolate cupcake to split with his mother. Sanne started to have feelings for this boy, and grew closer to him. Soon, she started to go over his house and vice versa, and they had a lot of fun playing. at age 12, Sanne could no longer deny her love for Hansuke. From that point on, she started to try and flirt with him, but it really never seemed to work. Whenever she asked him to go out, he would always invite his friends along. Frustrated, she promised herself that in high school, she was going to get Hansuke, no matter what. 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. '''Sanne Manda * '''When is your birthday? '''August 18 * '''Your blood type? '''AB * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Okay! No, no, and no. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''I live my mother and father in our bakery. * '''What's your occupation? '''I am a student and a baker. * '''Your favourite food? '''I don't know, really anything Hansuke likes. * '''Favourite animal? '''Cats! * '''Favourite subject? '''I like Language Arts, I write to Hansuke in that class, and its not considered passing notes! * '''Dislike subject? '''Math * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''Oh! Um, yes~. His name is...Hansuke~ * '''Do you enjoy school? '''I like to see Hansuke, but besides that, not really. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I am in the drama club. * '''What's your motto? "'Always try your best when it comes to love~" * '''Your special skill? '''Oh! I mean, I guess acting? Although I work at a bakery, I don't really bake. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Hansuke~ * '''Describe yourself in a single word? Devoted. * Your forte? '''Watching Hansuke~ * '''Your shortcomings? '''Hansuke not knowing I love him :( * '''Places in your memories? '''Hansuke's home. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Warm milk * '''How good can you swim? '''I'd only swim for Hansuke * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''I've never done that, but if Hansuke wants me to I will~ * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Hansuke Momoko * '''Disliked food? '''Anything Hansuke doesn't like! ' * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Hansuke~ * '''Afraid of heights? '''Nope! * '''Dislike thunder? '''Yes! * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny!' ' * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Mechanical Pencil * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''I eat a muffin and a cup of milk. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Nope * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''I can play the violin * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type?' Outdoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any * Do you have a cellphone? '''Yep! * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Around 15 minutes. * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I have an average amount * '''Your favourite sports? '''Does watching Hansuke count? If not, dancing. * '''How good can you cook? '''Surprisingly, not too well. I can only make eggs and heat up things in the microwave. * '''Favourite colours? '''Pastel pink * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Someone taking my Hansuke away from me! * '''How tall are you? 5'4 * Shoe size? 6 * Your dreams? 'Marrying Hansuke! * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Indeed! * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Nope! * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''I like sweetened coffee. * '''Bed time? '''10:30 pm * '''Wake up time? '''6:00 am * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Sometimes! * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Go vegan? I don't know. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm Soba * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Hansuke hugged me! * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Hansuke hugged another girl. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I'm not sure we even have one. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Lilies. * '''What's your favourite saying? '"Try your best when it comes to love!" * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '切磋琢磨 ; Work hard ' * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers! * '''And summer? '''The beach! * '''What about fall? '''Brown leaves! * '''And then the winter? '''Snowmen! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''When Hansuke just came into my bakery to tell him I love him. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Manga! * '''What's your allowance? '''I work to get my paycheck. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''I'm a stalker. I'm not! (well...) * '''What are your hobbies? '''Hansuke watching! * '''Tell us your weight. '''95 lbs * '''What are you capable of? '''Earning Hansuke's love this year! * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Underwear and a large T-shirt. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes, but I decline all but Hansuke! * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Kiss Hansuke and finally tell him how I feel, making out and possibly making love. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I wake up, then check my phone. I get ready then go to the subway stop. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My phone * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese food is great. * '''How do you commute to school? '''Subway * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Check my phone * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Check my phone * '''Where are you living right now? '''A bakery * '''What kind of place is it? '''Floor one is the bakery, floor two is the house * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Meeting Hansuke. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Hansuke not knowing I love him. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yeah.' ''' * '''How's your eyesight? '''Okay. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Valentine's Day! * '''What job do you have in school? '''I help out with the drama club activities. * '''What do you do in your free time? '''Hang out with Hansuke * '''How long do you study every day? '''30 minutes * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Hansuke! * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Hang out with Hansuke or stalk his Instagram! * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''The ideal parter for Hansuke! * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Not really! * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Bento! * '''How many friends do you have? '''I have the drama club and Hansuke. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Hansuke's home to say goodbye to him. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Nope! * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''I think I said Hansuke's name an unhealthy amount of times! * Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Social Butterfly Category:Devoted Category:Drama Club Category:Heterosexual